


Last One

by Synnerxx



Category: Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Corny, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-16
Updated: 2010-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-30 22:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synnerxx/pseuds/Synnerxx
Summary: In which Spinner is outraged and Jay is indifferent.





	Last One

“Dude, I can't believe you just ate the last chocolate fudge poptart.” Spinner cried, peering into the empty box with dismay.

Jay shrugged indifferently. “So we'll get some more. No big deal.”

“Dude! That is so not cool. And besides you have your own box, why are you eating mine?” Spinner glared at his boyfriend. Oh, the things he put up with.

“I ate the last of them last night. Chill, we'll get some more tonight, I have to go to the store anyway. We're out of milk and bread.” Jay said, still not seeing why it was such a big deal.

“You're a horrible person.” Spinner sniffed, tossing the empty poptart box into the trash.

“You love me anyway.” Jay said as he rinsed out his coffee cup and gave Spinner a kiss on the cheek.

“Yeah, when you're not eating the last of my poptarts.” Spinner grinned at him.

“Bitch. Anyway, I gotta go. See you tonight.” Jay gave Spinner another kiss and headed out the door.

“Don't bother coming home if you don't have the poptarts!” Spinner called after him.

“Yeah, yeah.” Jay slipped out the front door.

Sometimes, his boyfriend was so needy, but he loved him all the same.


End file.
